


No Angels

by alexpenkala



Series: canon era fics [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M, starting of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexpenkala/pseuds/alexpenkala
Summary: Babe has had feelings for the medic. Bastogne saw those feelings reciprocated between the two of them. Babe and Doc work through feelings while staying alive during the later parts of the war.





	No Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing canon era baberoe so excuse the ooc. I wanted to write them especially during the aftermath of Bastogne.

Babe’s world was turned upside down after Bastogne he had gained a lover, watched a friend die, and lost a best friend to injury. He knew he would never be the same he had seen too much death and destruction. Babe knew he would not recognize himself after this battle ended.

Doc Roe had always been someone he had a crush on since he saw him. They had formed a tentative friendship even with Babe knowing the medic never got close to any of the men. Then he had called him babe after bandaging his hand. Finally calling him by his nickname instead of his real one. That signaled Doc had opened up and gotten close. He never called anyone by their name only rank.

That ended up with Babe kissing him hoping he was not screwing up what signals he read off of the other man. Their feelings coming to the forefront. They spent the watch touching and talking. No more kisses after neither wanting to risk getting caught. It felt good to finally admit his feelings to the man. He was elated the feelings he had were reciprocated by doc.

The rest of the terrible battle Doc had constantly checked on him making sure he was okay. Julian’s death starting to finally set in and finally affect him. He had tried to block out the fact his best friend had died in front of him.  
Having Guarnere out of the war with his leg being severely injured further set back his healing. The war took so much from him but had given him Gene. Finally, they were taken off the line or so they thought.

Now they were in a blown out town called Hagenau. He had been quartered away from doc roe. The medic had been quartered near the aid station and Babe on the other side of the town.  
The presence of the man was missed and he seeked him out regularly. Doc was now busier than ever with the fully stocked aid station. Now they had the supplies they had so desperately need in Bastogne were here coming too late.

Doc roe was always amused with Babe’s antics and ways of cheering him up even in the worst situations. Babe had gotten good at reading him and knew when to talk to and when to not. He even got Doc Roe to open up and those quiet moments of them talking about their life before the war were ones he cherished. There was still so much to learn about each other but these small revelations helped reveal what they were like. 

The worst came with the loss of Jackson who had died calling out for his mother. Babe saw doc roe’s shoulders sag at the loss of another man he could not save. He knew from their rare talks each and every death weighed on Gene’s shoulders.

Babe sought him out and found him in his usual spot by a window in the hallway. He put a gentling hand on his shoulder.Gene leaned into the touch and his shoulders lost some of their tension. He could see the weariness in his love’s frame. Babe silent as well knowing Gene needed it quiet. Babe would know when he would be ready to talk.

Finally he put turned and put his arm around babe letting a small smile grace his face. Babe leaned into the touch comforted by it and he draped his arm around the medic’s shoulder. Seeing Gene smile made his day it was rare to see him smile and he treasured seeing it. He knew it was mostly for him Gene smiled. 

Babe knew in time Gene would be okay and he just felt happy he could have some quiet time with him. He also knew death still lurked as the war still had not ended so Gene would be further tested. Babe just wanted to protect him but Gene could take care of himself. He had proven that time and time again. The medic braver than he ever would be. Babe could not imagine being a medic running out into gunfire or explosions was not something he felt he could do. But time and time again Gene had done it saving countless lives.

They gazed at the bombed out town and silently talked about all their worries. Gene for a rare moment letting out all of his pent-up emotions. He had to be stoic for the company and now he could take off the mask. Just letting Babe see his true thoughts while Babe rubbed his thumb over his hand.

The morning brought a cup of coffee and a small smile from Gene. Letting babe know he appreciated the last night. The little things like the coffee were Gene’s way of taking care of him and showing his thanks. Babe had come to realize Gene went out of his way to do extra tasks for those he loved. He in return watched over the medic and made sure he took care of himself. The medic had a tendency to not take care of himself when things got busy around the aid station.

A lot of nights would be like that till the war ended but they had each other. The bond would help them get through the war. Both leaning on each other for support when the times got too dark to handle on their own. Their relationship blooming into one of trust and support.

But that’s all that matter for babe having someone who he could trust and spill his worries too. He thanked God for the medic who helped him get through the hard times. Gene had shown him through his actions he felt the same. They had different ways of showing they cared for each other but the feelings were still the same. The war had taken so much but had given him a chance at love. He would never let Gene go a day without hearing how much Babe loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
